1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Alarm Clock Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Alarm Clock Remote Control System for assisting an individual in operating an alarm clock without requiring the individual to be removed from a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Alarm Clock Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Alarm Clock Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Alarm Clock Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,273; U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,273; U.S. Design Pat. No. 341,332; U.S. Design Pat. No. 354,959; U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,469; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,109.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Alarm Clock Remote Control System. The inventive device includes an encasement, a display within the encasement, a tether secured a swivel, a clamp secured to the tether, a light within the encasement and a keypad within the encasement for allowing programming of the alarm clock.
In these respects, the Alarm Clock Remote Control System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting an individual in operating an alarm clock without requiring the individual to be removed from a bed.